Un père si désiré
by JudeB
Summary: Après 17 d'absence, l'improbable se produit... à moitié. Mais c'est déjà tellement extraordinaire que Harry se voit soumis à un choix. oneshot. première fic


Un homme s'approchait du Square Grimaurd après des jours à travers des dizaines de kilomètres de recherche désespérée. Il sortait d'un étrange coma depuis peu, et ne savait qu'une seule chose du présent dans lequel il s'était retrouvé projeté après une quinzaine d'années de sommeil. L'ennemi public était là et continuait de perpétrer ses crimes en Angleterre. La route avait été longue et pénible, car il savait que les gens ne devaient pas le voir en vie, le croyant mort depuis autant de temps. Se retrouvant sans rien ni personne pour se repérer, on lui avait donné de vieux vêtements de voyage et promis de conserver son secret aussi longtemps qu'il le jugerait bon.

C'est donc absolument ignorant du monde qui l'entourait qu'il sillonna les routes et les villes en direction du seul endroit qui pouvait encore l'accueillir: le siège des opérations de l'Ordre du Phénix, auquel il appartenait avant sa mort officielle. Une fois sur les lieux, il se rendit compte que le temps n'avait presque pas agi sur ce quartier lugubre, toujours aussi sale, dont les maisons étaient toujours aussi mal entretenues. Les poubelles contenaient toujours le même genre de déchets, et les mêmes animaux y rôdaient dans la nuit. Le changement devait se trouver à l'intérieur.

Lorsqu'il rentra, il ne fut pas surpris de ne trouver personne dans le hall. Il se souvenait comme si c'était la veille que la règle était de ne pas faire le moindre bruit en y étant, et il ne servait donc à rien de s'y attarder.

Il se dirigea vers l'unique porte du hall, qui lui faisait face à côté de l'escalier. Il fut frappé de voir que cette porte était entrouverte, et il décida de rentrer, empressé de découvrir quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider.

Harry était seul dans la cuisine du Q.G... Les autres étaient en mission, et n'allaient pas tarder à revenir. Ses amis n'étaient pas encore arrivés, mais il était prévu qu'ils arrivent tous ensemble en fin d'après-midi par la Poudre de Cheminette. Il avait commencé par passer le temps en réfléchissant aux possibles localisations des Horcruxes qu'il devrait trouver, et aux moyens de les détruire. Mais chaque pensée le ramenait à une seule, une dure réalité qui était encore trop brutale pour qu'il ait eu le temps de l'assimiler: la mort de Dumbledore. Le dernier envol du directeur l'avait empêché de respirer pendant de nombreuses semaines, et il parvenait tout juste à récupérer. Incapable de se contenir plus, il restait à sangloter en déversant tout son chagrin dans la cuisine du QG.

L'homme passa la porte de la cuisine, et sursauta en voyant un double de lui-même avachi sur la table, et n'arrivait pas à se reconnaître dans cette posture. Il savait cependant que c'était son fils.

"Harry..."

Harry tourna la tête vers l'entrée, les yeux rougis. Il n'avait presque jamais entendu cette voix. Il resta immobile pendant quelques secondes devant cette apparition, puis se leva brusquement et plongea dans ses bras.

"Papa! Papa, dis-moi que c'est toi!

-C'est moi, Harry. J'étais tout ce temps dans une sorte de coma, à Ste-Mangouste. Tu as tant grandi... Et nous avons tellement de choses à nous dire...

-... J'ai tant souffert, papa... Sans toi...

-Et moi! Moi qui croyais en sortant du coma que tu étais mort avec Lily!

-Maman? Elle n'est pas avec toi?

-Non, Harry. Je crois qu'elle est bien morte.

-...Désolé... Vous m'avez tant manqué!

-Je suis là, maintenant. Tu peux tout me dire.

-... Trop de choses à te dire... par quoi commencer... les Dursley, peut-être...

-Le mari de ta tante? Tu as grandi chez eux? Pourquoi n'est-ce pas Sirius qui t'a élevé?

-J'aurais tout donné pour ça! Mais c'est trop tard, maintenant. Il est mort.

-Non!! Pourquoi lui! Il n'est pas mort en prison! Ce n'était pas lui!!

-Je sais, papa!! Mais il est mort en restant criminel aux yeux de tous! Il s'est évadé en devant rester caché! Mais il est mort dans l'honneur, je te le jure. Nous étions avec l'Ordre contre Voldemort et les Mangemorts.

-L'Ordre, seulement? Mais les Aurors n'ont rien fait?

-Personne ne croyait au retour de Voldemort, à l'époque! Personne ne me croyait! Ils étaient tous contre moi! Le Ministère avec la Gazette! Poudlard avec Ombrage! Moi qui _l_'ai vu renaître, entouré des Mangemorts dans ce cimetière!!

James n'y comprenait rien, et crut que Harry était égaré. Il ne savait même pas que Voldemort avait disparu. Il le poussa à se rasseoir, ce qu'il fit maladroitement. Il s'assit à côté de lui.

-Seuls mes amis ont eu le cran... Et Dumbledore... il est mort maintenant.

-Dumbledore? Non... C'est impossible. _Qui _a pu...

-Rogue... C'était Rogue...

-L'immonde bâtard! Cette vermine plongée jusqu'aux yeux dans la magie noire! Et dire que Dumbledore avait confiance en lui! Je ne comprends pas... comment tout cela a pu se passer sans t'épargner à chaque fois. C'est un miracle que tu sois là aujourd'hui, mon fils.

-J'ai l'impression d'avoir le poids du monde sur mes épaules. Ils espèrent tant de moi...

-Repose-toi pour l'instant, Harry. Nous avons tout notre temps, maintenant... »

Harry s'endormit dans ses bras. James se leva, posant délicatement sa tête sur une chaise.

Remus Lupin revenait de mission. Il traversa le hall, notant que la porte de la cuisine était ouverte, contrairement aux ordres. Que s'était-il passé pour que Harry enfreigne cette règle? Remus s'approcha à pas feutrés de la porte de la cuisine, pour voir un homme brun debout, près de Harry, inconscient sur un banc. Un bruit alerta l'attention de James, qui se retourna pour croiser le regard de Lupin, plus fatigué que jamais, brandissant tout de même sa baguette dans sa direction.

« Remus... C'est moi, James. Crois-moi, j'ai été dans le coma tout ce temps... J'étais enfermé dans une salle secrète de Ste-Mangouste. Ils ne m'ont relâché qu'hier. Je me suis mis à votre recherche depuis. »

Remus, méfiant de nature, ne pouvait croire à la thèse du polynectar. Pour prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un, il fallait qu'il soit vivant. Et si ce n'était pas lui, James était bien mort... Il abaissa lentement sa baguette, et courut étreindre son ami regretté si longtemps.

« James, James! Je suis si heureux de te retrouver... mais Sirius en aurait été fou de joie! Il est...

-Mort, je sais. Harry me l'a dit. Il s'est endormi en pleurant dans mes bras. Il est dévasté.

-Rien ne peut le sauver, à présent. Il a le choix entre tuer et mourir. Sa vie n'a jamais été heureuse, comme tu l'auras compris.

-Pourquoi notre fils, Remus? Si j'avais pu lui éviter tout ça... Lily et moi aurions tout donné.

-Vous nous avez donné un espoir, James. Sans le sacrifice de Lily, Voldemort aurait déjà un contrôle total sur la communauté des sorciers. Nous devons tout à son courage, et à celui de Harry. Je comprends qu'il craque, après toutes ces années de mépris, de peur, de haine, de mort, d'humiliation... Mais il doit aller jusqu'au bout.

-Ce n'est tout simplement pas humain, Remus. Dieu lui-même ne donnerait pas une telle vie à un de ses enfants.

-Laissons-le dormir. Son sommeil doit être agité."

Près d'une demi-heure plus tard.

"Harry... ça va mieux?

-Papa... oui, je crois.

-Bien. Remus et moi avons longuement discuté. Il m'a tout appris du mythe que l'on a fait autour de toi. Mais je ne sais rien de ce qui s'est passé ces seize dernières années. Remus et moi pensons donc que tu pourrais nous confier tes souvenirs, si tu ne veux pas tout nous raconter toi-même. Je comprendrais parfaitement.

-Nous utiliserions la Pensine des Black. Je sais où elle est.

-Tu ne serais pas obligé de nous accompagner. Remus peut m'expliquer ce qu'il faut.

-...Non. Je viens avec vous. Je dois tout expliquer de moi-même, même si je ne me sens pas la force de tout vous raconter.

-Tu sais comment ça marche, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui... un peu.

-Alors viens. Il vaut mieux que nous allions à l'étage pour faire ça. Nous te laisserons seul pour que tu tries les souvenirs que tu veux nous montrer. Nous serons dans la cuisine.

-Très bien.

Remus, James et lui montèrent à l'étage. Remus partit et revint après peu ave une grosse bassine en forme de coquillage de marbre rose, avec le sceau des Black dessus. La Pensine était vide.

-Hem... commença Remus, mal à l'aise. La Pensine était pleine, jusqu'à la mort de Sirius. Ses souvenirs ont disparu avec lui.

James et Harry détournèrent le regard.

-Désolé. Allez, Harry, nous te laisserons le temps nécessaire.

Ils sortirent, James derrière Remus, fermant doucement la porte après un dernier regard à son fils, le regard perdu dans la Pensine.

Harry se redressa, face à la Pensine, avec l'impression s'être face à un nouveau défi. L'un des derniers... Il choisit les moments-clés de sa vie, en omettant les Dursley. Si horribles qu'ils aient été dans son enfance, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire d'eux, sinon que c'étaient des moldus bêtes et bornés, et Harry savait que son père détesterait ce genre de personnes. Il les détestait déjà, de toute manière.

Il retira sous forme de fil argenté sa découverte du monde sorcier, sa célébrité qui lui était inconnue, ses premiers matches de Quidditch, sa rencontre avec ses deux meilleurs amis, puis leur rapprochement, face au Troll des montagnes. Il sélectionna toute leur enquête sur Nicolas Flamel et l'objet mystérieux enfermé à Poudlard, l'affrontement contre Quirell pour empêcher le retour de Voldemort.

Puis sa rencontre avec Dobby, sa haine des Malefoy, la découverte de la Chambre des Secrets, celle du journal intime de Tom Jedusor, les suspicions des élèves quant au Fourchelang, les recherches d'Hermione, l'affrontement contre le Basilic et l'héritier de Serpentard, le souvenir de Tom, pour sauver Ginny, et l'intervention de Fumseck.

Vinrent ensuite la rencontre de Sirius, son parrain, accusé à tort, les prédictions funestes de Trelawney, la carte de Poudlard, l'explication avec Peter, ses adieux avec Sirius... La rencontre des Maraudeurs...

Puis la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, les Mangemorts, Croupton, son entrée de force dans le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, les humiliations de Rita Skeeter, le dragon, le lac, le procès du fils Croupton, les rivalités, la folie de Croupton, le labyrinthe, puis la mort de Cédric, Queudver, Nagini, les Mangemorts, de nouveau... et la résurrection de Lord Voldemort. Sans oublier l'espion, incapable de témoigner, confortant l'aveuglement de Fudge.

Il poursuivit avec l'attaque des Détraqueurs, la découverte de l'Ordre du Phénix, la piste d'une nouvelle arme, son audience, Ombrage, le rejet et les insultes, ses rêves, ses retenues douloureuses, la création de l'AD, ses visions, l'exclusion de l'équipe de Quidditch, les cours de Rogue, la piste du Département des Mystères, puis peu après, sa vision de Sirius torturé à mort, sa fuite, le combat contre les Mangemorts, la mort de Sirius, l'affrontement entre Dumbledore et Voldemort, et la nouvelle d'une prophétie le concernant, lui et Voldemort.

Harry se rendit compte qu'extraire ces souvenirs l'épuisait, mais il ne lui restait qu'un an à résumer. Soufflant un coup, il décida d'en finir. Il sortit l'arrivée de Dumbledore chez les Dursley, Slughorn, Drago Malefoy sur le chemin de Traverse, puis dans le Poudlard Express, Rogue professeur de Défense, le Felix Felicis, les soirées de Slughorn, le passé de Voldemort, le jeu trouble de Rogue, le Prince au sang mêlé, les attaques successives touchant Katie, puis Ron, la mémoire de Slughorn et les Horcruxes, la recherche d'un Horcruxe, la Marque des Ténèbres en haut de la tour d'Astronomie, la mort de Dumbledore, l'identité du Prince, Rogue.

C'était un programme bien lourd qu'il imposait à son père. Mais il savait que plus il sortait de souvenirs, plus les choses s'expliqueraient d'elles-mêmes, sans qu'il ait à les commenter, ce dont il ne se sentait pas la force. Et puis, il sentait que sortir toutes ces pensées noires l'exorcisait un peu, allégeait un peu son fardeau en le faisant reposer sur quelqu'un de confiance, quelqu'un qui en avait le droit par hérédité. Son père... Après tant l'avoir espéré, ce jour lui paraissait comme irréel. C'était vraiment trop beau... Et il put enfin vraiment constater qu'il lui ressemblait autant que tout le monde le lui avait toujours dit. La Pensine était pleine à ras-bord, maintenant. Il sortit de la pièce et alla chercher son père et Remus dans la cuisine.

Une fois dans la pièce du premier étage, Remus ferma la porte à clé au cas où d'autres membres reviendraient. James, Remus et lui entrèrent dans la Pensine. Il se redécouvrit alors à onze ans, ignorant de tout, presque libre du poids qui l'accablerait plus tard... James fut ravi de le voir jouer au Quidditch, croyant se revoir dans les vêtements aux couleurs des Gryffondors. Cependant, il découvrit en même temps que Remus, avec ébahissement, comment ils s'y étaient pris pour sauver la Pierre Philosophale à onze ans, anéantir Tom Jedusor à douze, sauver Sirius à treize, ce qu'ils virent tous trois très émus. James fut ému aux larmes quand il vit la forme du Patronus d'Harry, qui l'interpellait directement. En revanche, James et Remus furent outrés de voir ce qu'avait subi Harry les années suivantes. Il avait eu la peur de sa vie à quatorze ans, était méprisé et manipulé à quinze, sollicité pour mentir à seize. Lors du souvenir de la mort de Dumbledore, Harry dut retenir un haut-le-cœur. Il n'avait pas réussi à hurler le soir-même, étant paralysé. Ce souvenir, plus ancré encore que les autres, le brûlait encore, le faisant tituber à leur sortie de la Pensine, et il atterrit encore dans les bras de son père, si chaleureusement offerts. Il sanglota une dernière fois, silencieusement, pendant quelques minutes.

Ils entendirent des bruits au-dehors de la pièce. Ron et Hermione étaient revenus, apparemment depuis longtemps. Remus n'avait pas prévu qu'ils resteraient aussi longtemps. Harry en fut désolé, mais ne regretta pas pour autant d'avoir voulu leur montrer autant de ses souvenirs. Ils entendirent Ron tambouriner à la porte.

« Harry? HARRY? On sait que t'es là, 'fais pas le con, qu'est-ce que tu fous? Ma mère se fait un sang d'encre, en bas... Harry, réponds où je défonce la porte!!

-J'arrive, Ron!

Il courut déverrouiller la porte, les yeux encore rougis.

-Harry!! Qu'est-ce... Euh... vous êtes Mr James Potter?

-Oui. Et tu dois être Ron Weasley, et toi Hermione Granger, n'est-ce pas?

-C'est bien ça, répondit Hermione, confuse. Harry vous a parlé de nous?

-Comment avez-vous pu revenir? cria presque Ron, perdant le contrôle de ses nerfs.

-J'étais dans une sorte de coma à Ste-Mangouste... Hum, je vous dirai tout plus en détail quand je parlerai aux autres membres de l'Ordre...

Mme Weasley apparut en bas des escaliers, morte d'inquiétude. Quand elle vit James, elle courut dans les escaliers en sortant sa baguette.

-Molly! Je te jure que c'est moi! Regarde Remus...

-Silence!

Elle semblait tendue, partagée.

-Tiens, prends ma baguette... dit James.

-_Accio baguette_! Prends-la, Ron. Et maintenant, je vais te poser une question. Quelle forme peux-tu prendre?

-Celle d'un cerf...

Molly resta un moment à le considérer. Puis elle se jeta dans ses bras.

-Je suis désolée, James, désolée... Mais tu comprends, il fallait que je sache...

-Je comprends, Molly, je ne t'en veux pas...

-Oh, tiens, ta baguette. Vraiment, je suis...

-Ce n'est rien, reprit James. Allons en bas, les autres doivent nous attendre. Et j'aimerais que cette fois, on précise que vous _avez_ la preuve que je suis moi avant que tout le monde me désarme et me pose des questions.

-Bien sûr.

Harry fut sidéré par la réflexion de son père. C'était de l'humour ou du cynisme? ça ne correspondait pas à l'idée qu'il se faisait de lui... Son coma avait dû le traumatiser... Il laissa un temps de sursis.

Molly et Remus entrèrent les premiers dans la cuisine. Harry entendit Molly tenter d'attirer leur attention, mais sa voix était trop faible. Remus prit le relais.

-J'aimerais vous annoncer quelque chose de très important. Il s'est avéré depuis quelques semaines que les sorts de mort lancés par Voldemort avant sa disparition n'étaient que des sortilèges provoquant un état semblable à un coma. Et ce cas concerne James Potter, qui ce soir revient parmi nous.

Le silence fut total. Remus fit signe à James à travers le seuil d'avancer dans la cuisine, et Harry entendit des bruits de dizaines de chaises déplacées en même temps pour aller parler à James, l'admirer, lui serrer la main... Tout le monde souriait d'une oreille à l'autre, et certains ne purent retenir leurs larmes de joie. Harry, Ron et Hermione estimèrent qu'ils pouvaient entrer sans être trop remarqués.

Tonks, qui n'avait jamais connu James, ne pouvait que le comparer à Harry, alors que les autres avaient si longtemps fait l'inverse. Toute la famille Weasley, à l'exception de Molly, était agglutinée autour de lui, lui serrant la main vigoureusement, l'accueillant, lui parlant de Harry, aussi... Fleur avait d'ailleurs dû suivre, non sans retard, son futur mari Bill, à qui elle demanda pourquoi ils étaient tous aussi contemplatifs.

-Mais _qui _est-il? Ce n'est que le père de Harry!

-Mais, Fleur chérie, tout le monde le croyait mort depuis seize ans, tué de la propre main de Tu-Sais-Qui! C'était un symbole de courage pour nous tous!

-Oh... je vois. Désolée.

-Je vais vous expliquer comment je suis revenu, même s'il n'y a pas grand-chose à expliquer, dit James d'une voix forte. Le silence tomba une fois de plus.

-Depuis que je me suis réveillé de ce « coma », on m'a expliqué que c'était dû au fait que Voldemort commençait à l'époque à « perdre la main », habitué à confier la mort à ses sbires. Toutes ces années, j'ai été enfermé dans une salle à Ste-Mangouste, où l'on me maintenait en vie sans grand espoir que je me réveille, juste par prise d'habitude, pour maintenir un symbole, surtout. Quand je suis sorti, je n'avais rien, personne ne m'avait rien dit d'autre. J'errai avec la certitude que tous mes proches étaient morts, et que vous deviez continuer à lutter contre Voldemort ici, sans que je n'aie rien su ni de sa disparition, ni de son retour. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à rejoindre Londres. Je voulais rester discret, étant donné que j'allais ici. Les gens me regardaient bizarrement. Je cachais si bien mon visage, à vrai dire, que beaucoup ont dû penser que j'étais un Mangemort. Mais, étrangement, cela m'a permis de passer sans encombre.

Harry nota une pointe d'humour, noir, dans les paroles de James. Avait-il toujours été ainsi? Mais autre chose le tracassait à présent. S'il était venu ici, c'était sûrement pour se battre. Reprendre le combat, au risque de mourir, pour de bon, cette fois. En réalisant cela, Harry s'avança vers lui, haletant.

-Papa... Tu ne vas pas repartir?

-Il faut que je me batte, Harry. Tu le sais bien. Nous devons être au maximum pour avoir une chance contre Tu-Sais-Qui.

Harry s'énerva. Son propre père n'osait même pas prononcer tout le temps son nom!

-Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre! Pas toi! Non! Il faut que tu restes! Je _veux _que tu restes! cria-t-il, des larmes de douleur lui montant aux yeux.

-Harry... dit une voix derrière lui, pendant que des bras le tiraient en arrière.

Son père était perdu. Il détourna le regard après quelques secondes.

-J'aurais fait un mauvais père... Il valait sans doute mieux que tu grandisses sans moi...

-Non! Non!! Reste, je t'en prie!

Ne voulait-il pas comprendre? Il se débattit, mais plusieurs bras le retenaient maintenant. Il s'épuisa à vouloir partir, en vain. James le regarda enfin dans les yeux.

-Harry, s'il te plaît, écoute-moi... Je dois combattre.

-Tu ne peux pas repartir tout de suite! Pas maintenant que je te retrouve! lâcha-t-il.

Un silence gêné tomba dans la cuisine. Les bras relâchèrent Harry. Il se massa les poignets, machinalement. Il soutint le regard de son père, une lueur dans le regard ravivant la douleur qu'il y avait.

-Tu ne peux pas partir.

-...

-?

-Je vais rester un peu... Pour te connaître, pour qu'on parle tous les deux.

-...D'accord. ça me va.

Il le prit dans ses bras, cette fois, et une grande joie l'imprégnait pendant qu'il sentait le corps de son père prendre peu plus de sens, de réalité, à chaque seconde. Après tout, son père avait été très doué, il ne courrait pas tant de risques face aux Mangemorts. Par loyauté envers l'Ordre, il savait qu'il devait laisser son père participer à la guerre. Mais qu'au moins il ait eu auparavant le temps de découvrir son père et d'apprécier son retour. Il ne leur demandait qu'un peu de temps...


End file.
